Alcohol has profound effects on the hypothalamic-pituitary-gonadal axis. The effects of alcohol consumption on growth hormone section and action have previously been reviewed. It is known that ethanol interferes with the secretion of growth hormone (GH). Some alcoholics during withdrawal have a severely impaired GH response to insulin-induced hypoglycemia. Other effects include a depression of plasma GH levels following acute alcohol administration and increased circulating GH levels in cirrhotic patients. At a cellular level many unanswered questions concern the mechanism of action of various growth factors. We have previously shown that in hypophysectomized animals GH is unique among the hormones tested by causing an increase in the [NADP-+]/[NADPH] ratio in liver. This is relevant when considering the metabolic effects of ethanol, as another study has shown a transient decrease in the [NADP-+]/[NADPH] ratio in liver following ethanol administration. Whether other growth factors may induce similar changes and the mechanism by which such changes are brought about are questions that merit investigation. To date, as a preliminary to biochemical investigations, two active fragments of GH have been prepared by recombinant DNA techniques, thus overcoming the problem of contamination of commercial GH preparations. In addition, a study has been undertaken on the early metabolic changes induced by EGF administration in vivo.